Recently, with the development of digital technologies, various electronic apparatuses including mobile communication terminals, personal digital assistants (PDA), electronic schedulers, smart phones, tablet personal computers (PC), and the like which is capable of performing communication and processing personal information while being carried have come to market. The electronic apparatuses have reached a mobile convergence stage of encompassing areas of other terminals without being confined to their own traditional unique areas.
These electronic apparatuses provide a screen corresponding to function performance in a form of a window. Further, the electronic apparatus may display windows corresponding to performance of a plurality of functions, respectively.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.